Ren's family
by Arumage
Summary: When the phantom thieves arrive at Kuoh to drop Ren off they get a surprise in the form of a secret twin sister, a person who should be dead and the offer of a lifetime.


**In this Story Ren has a secret that he has been hiding from his friends for his entire year and is about to expose them to a bigger badder world than they ever dreamed could exist and Ren is about to offer them a chance to dive head first into this world.**

 **I dinnae own Persona 5 or Highschool dxd.**

"So Ren, excited to be heading home?" Makoto asked the leader of the phantom thieves as they traveled back to his hometown via their new van.

"Yeah, I'm looking forwards to seeing my sisters again at least, Sona had an absolute fit when she heard I got arrested. Sera even said she would burn down the entire country." Ren laughed.

"Dude, you've got two sisters, what the hell why didn't you mention them before now. They sound like a riot" Ryuji asked.

"Because I know how you would react if I told you, also, don't even bother." Ren said to his friend.

"What's your family like anyway, you never mentioned them." Haru interjected.

"Distant, cold, professional, mom and dad are both high up politicians in our home country, me and Sona came out to Kuoh in order to study but after the whole thing with Shido." Ren's face looked mad for a second. "Well I ended up in Tokyo."

"I'm guessing your parents didn't want anything to do with you after you got arrested." Ann said sounding sad.

"Well it was about the same as before, they basically just wanted me around because I was a convenient chip for them to use when they needed me. Having me get dropped out of their hand for a year wasn't that big a deal. On the bright side though, my sisters are at least fun to be around. And their servants are pretty cool too." Ren said as the entire car jumped, except Haru who looked confused at everyones reactions.

"SERVANTS? Ren how rich is your family? Are they like royalty or something?" Futaba asked.

"Nobelity actually." Ren said with a smile.

"You never really did talk much about yourself Ren, it was always you helping us with our problems." Makoto said with a downcast look.

"Well If you want we can talk about me, I'm sure you have a few questions." Ren said with his trademark grin.

A few hours later they arrived in Kuoh.

"There's me and Sona's place." Ren said pointing to an apartment building.

"I can't believe you have a twin sister and you never told us." Morgana said.

"That's not all, dude you said your older sister has her own MAGICAL GIRL SHOW. What the hell man?" Ryuji added.

"It never came up before." Ren defended himself with poorly.

"So which flat is yours?" Makoto asked grabbing a bag for him.

"We have the whole top floor." Ren said calmly. "Door number two though, we are going to meet with my sister first."

The thieves ascended the building and Ren got to the door but before he opened it he turned to his friends and said, "There is one last thing you don't know about me, and it's kind of a biggie, if you want to head home and just remember me as I am now go ahead, we can keep talking, i'm not gonna shut you all out after everything we have been through, but if you come inside then-" Ren was interrupted by Ryuji pushing him through the door.

"Welcome home Joker." A voice the entire team recognised said from the living room. The origin of the voice stepped out and confirmed to everyone. "I was just catching your sister up on what happened over the last year."

"Dude what the hell?" Ryuji exclaimed

"You, how are you alive?" Haru asked

"But you were killed." Ann announced

"How on earth did you survive?" Makoto asked in disbelief

"Did you use a continue?" Futaba questioned

"What is going on here?" Morgana shouted

"This is a wonderful paining." Yusuke commented looking at the picture up next to the door. "Oh hello Akechi, how are you doing?"

Everyone sweatdropped at what just happened.

"I should probably explain all this." Ren said stepping into the living room. "Hey sis." Ren said to the girl sat on the couch. Sona Sitri, Ren's twin sister was sat on the sofa, she had short dark hair and wore a pair of glasses, next to her a long dark haired japanese woman sat, both were in school uniforms.

"Ren, it's been a while." Sona said pushing her glasses up her nose making them shine over.

"Wow she really is your sister, you even have the same special move." Futaba commented.

"You guys take a seat somewhere I'll get some coffee on." Ren said.

"Tsubaki, make us some tea." Sona ordered then stared daggers at her brother. "Sit." She commanded. He did so. The woman sat next to her got up and went to the kitchen and began making some tea. "So did you have a productive year?" Sona asked.

"Productive, How exactly would you define productive?" Ren asked.

"I heard quite a number of rumours about your school, and all of your new friends. Ann Takamaki and Ryuji Sakamoto two of the students most harmed by Suguru Kamoshida, the teacher who quit your school less than a month after you transferred in." The two seemed to be caught off guard by how observant the woman in front of them was "Yusuke Kitagawa, former pupil of the legendary japanese 'con' artist Ichiryusai Madarame." Yusuke stopped seeming so aloof when his mentor was mentioned and took a more serious look on. "Futaba Sakura, adoptive daughter of your guardian and former Neet who emerged from her shell mysteriously during your summer vacation." Futaba looked scared when she was put in the spotlight. "Haru Okumura, daughter of the late Kunikazu Okumura, my condolences." Haru looked sad for a moment "Finally Makoto Niijima, former student council president of Shujin academy, younger sister of Sae Niijima, the prosecutor in charge of the phantom thieves case." Sona sighed deeply as she finished her run down and Tsubaki placed some tea in front of her. "Ren, what the hell were you thinking?" Sona asked.

"Things just happened I was powerless to stop them, I kind of just, fixed what I could." Ren claimed.

"And becoming Japan's most wanted was 'fixing things'" Sona sighed out.

"Well people aren't even convinced we exist anymore, so all well that ends-"

"It did not end well, that power, 'Persona' you called it, it's thrown the whole." Sona looked to everyone in the room and then back to her brother who shook his head lightly. "World, into chaos." Sona finished.

"I'm sorry." Ren said calmly.

"You're not." Sona said in response.

"Not really, I just did what I had to." Ren clarified, "I am however sorry that you had to deal with it, you should have just kept your head down and let mom, dad and Sera deal with it."

"Erm, Ren, could you catch us up to speed?" Makoto asked.

"As I was trying to warn you before you so rudely threw me through the door." Ren glared at Ryuji. "It's pretty big information, Life changing, reality altering…"

"Just tells us already, we've fought a god." Sona, Ren, Tsubaki and Akechi all flinched at the name. "We can handle whatever this is." Ann demanded.

"Have you ever heard of a devil?" Ren asked.

"Pretty sure we fought like hundreds of those." Morgana deadpanned.

"I'm talking about one that isn't the formation of a human soul into a shadow, I'm talking the real thing." Ren said dangerously.

"Are you saying…" Makoto thought, dread burning through her veins at the implication.

"Yes, I am in fact a devil." Ren said standing in front of his friends and producing his wings.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"DUDE, that's so cool." Ryuji broke the silence. "So you've got like superhuman strength right?"

"Yes." Ren responded surprised at how well he was taking the news.

"And you're like Immortal, right?"

"Not quite, but basically." Ren said.

"That's so cool." Ryuji yelled as if he was talking about a super secret phantom thieves meeting.

"So you're like a super op character?" Futaba spoke up. "Just superhuman at everything?"

"More or less."

"Awesome."

"Not evil?" Ann asked.

"Not even remotely." Ren replied.

"And you don't want our souls?"

"Not exactly." Ren said cautiously.

"Then what?" Makoto finally spoke up, she seemed to be the most hurt of all the thieves.

"Well, it has to do with why Akechi is here." Ren explained.

"High class devil's like me and Ren are given these, Evil pieces." Sona held up a pawn piece. "They are used to reincarnate other creatures as devils. Those we reincarnate become our 'servants' each 'king' is given 15 pieces one for each of the pieces in chess." Sona explained.

"After Akechi died I went and found his body, then I used one of my evil pieces, a knight, in order to bring him back." Ren said.

"But since I had already died we figured I should sit out the rest of the adventure, because it may be a distraction from what was going on having me return all of a sudden." Akechi said.

"Between that and keeping him from Yaldabaoth I had him come back here ahead of me so that he could get the basic rundown of how being a devil I would like, is for the rest of you to also become devils under me." Ren revealed with his head down.

"That's what you meant by big." Makoto thought out loud.

"What would it involve?" Haru asked.

"Well you would need to move out here. A king needs their peerage nearby and vice versa." Ren said everyone looked pensive about that, they all wanted to say yes, to follow him into the dark wherever their leader went, but this was, big. Becoming devils, becoming not human, that was something that they all worried about.

"I'll do it." Morgana was the first to agree.

"Mona-chan." Haru was struck.

"I've stuck with Ren since the start, given what he's already done for me, for all of us, it's the least I can do to stick with him going forwards." Morgana said to the rest of the thieves.

"For once I agree. I'm with Mona. I'll stick with you till the end leader." Ryuji said.

"After everything you have done for me, I can't exactly decline." Yusuke said.

"You helped me deal with my father and my fiance. I'll stick with you till the end." Haru said.

"After everything we've been through, I'll join you no problem." Ann said.

"Is this the expansion pack that I've been waiting for?" Futaba said "Count me in."

Everyone was on board, except Makoto.

"Makoto?" Ren asked. "Are you ok?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"It wasn't the time." Ren said.

"When? When I joined the team? When we were in crossroads? When we.. When we kissed? When I was terrified I would never see you again when you got caught? When we fought a god together? When was the right time Ren? Because it sure as hell isn't now!" Makoto was mad, she got up and left the room, she didn't leave the apartment, she sat on the floor in a corner, but she just couldn't be in the same room as that man, no, that thi- Makoto stopped her train of thought before she went down that path, this is still Ren, the same boy she fell in love with, she couldn't bring herself to call him a 'thing'. That was when she felt a presence above her, she looked up and saw Sona, Ren's sister standing there, she was expecting to be berated. "It's good to actually meet you." Sona said taking a seat on the floor next to Makoto. "He talked about you a lot, every time me or our elder sister called him he mentioned you, well after you two started talking." Sona explained. "I'm impressed, managing to hold a school together whilst juggling working as a phantom thief, especially a school with that many scandals shadowing it." Sona said.

"It was easier than this." Makoto said her head dropping again.

"If he managed to hurt you this bad, I'm guessing it just means that you really love him." Sona said. "You know, high class devils are a pretty backwards society, me and Ren were already engaged within days of us being born, to other devils obviously. I was engaged to the son of a powerful devil that dad wanted to form stronger ties to, I challenged my fiance to a game of chess and beat him, doing so I managed to convince my family that being married to someone like him would be bad for us in the long run. As for Ren, he tried his hardest to work things out with his fiance, but she wanted nothing to do with him, she felt like he was a personification of what her family wanted her to be, you see, all young high class devils fall into one of two categories, the self important and insufferable, and the rebellious. Me and Ren fall into the latter category, as did his fiance, but she never so much as looked at him long enough to find out what side he was on. It hurt him, but he was over it quickly, he said 'If she doesn't want to know the real me, that's her loss' he asked to break off the engagement, she was shocked and even got mad at him complaining that he was insulting her honour by doing so. That was just before we moved up here. We had our first year at Kuoh academy, the school had just turned co-ed, so he was quite popular very quickly, but he didn't accept any of the girls that asked him out. He said he was waiting for 'the one' and that he would happily wait till the end of his life to find his 'Queen'." Sona said. "I'm not gonna tell you what to do, I have no idea what I would do in your situation, but what I can tell you is, if you go home now both of you will regret everything that led up to today." Sona got up and offered Makoto a hand. "But enough about him, I wanted to ask for a few tips."

"Tips?" Makoto asked through a sniffle.

"I'm going to be the student council president next year and I wanted to know what someone who's been through hell doing it learned." Sona said.

"Well first and foremost, if the principal tells you to follow a student, don't or else you will end up like me." Makoto said, earning a smile from Sona.

"At least you can joke about it now." Sona said the two returned to the living room, the phantom thieves were sat down as they always had and were picking Akechi and Tsubaki's brains for what it's like being reincarnated.

"Makoto?" Ren was the first to notice her returning.

"I'm not ready to make a decision yet but, It's not a no, for now." Makoto said tentatively.

"As long as I'm not getting beaten by you." Ren joked.

"Oh no, your still in the dog house for lying to me." Makoto said.

"Lying?" Ren asked fear apparent in his voice.

"By omission." Makoto clarified cracking her knuckels before Ren ran out of the room and apartment. Makoto taking off after him.

"Are they always like that?" Sona asked the gathered thieves.

"Only recently, we never knew they were in a relationship until after he got out of prison." Ann answered.

"I spotted them together on valentines day." Ryuji noted.

"I knew for ages, had his room bugged for months." Futaba said.

"You bugged his room?" Sona asked shocked at the admission.

"He was staying at my dads shop, I wanted to make sure he wasn't up to anything." Futaba said.

A horrific shriek came from outside.

"Oh, she caught him." Haru observed as she brewed some coffee for everyone. "Good."

"For his friends you seem very ok with him getting hurt." Tsubaki observed.

"He's used to it." Ann said "I think he might actually be an M"

"Oh god if Akeno got a hold of him…" Sona said quietly. "Has Ren said how he will use his pieces on each of you?"

"He told us what they do and said to fight over them." Ann said.

"He can't be serious." Sona said.

"Pretty sure he is, by the way, dibs on rook." Ryuji said.

"I will take the remaining knight." Yusuke said.

"I would also like to be a rook." Haru exclaimed.

"Guess that leaves us three to fight over the bishops." Ann said.

"Three?" Sona asked only counting 5 people in the discussion and since Makoto seemed most likely to get the queen piece it left them fine without pawns.

"Well me and Mona both used a lot of Magic and Futaba was support." Ann explained.

"I don't wanna fight as a Pawn, please let me have the bishop." Futaba begged Ann.

"Alright, Mona what do you wanna do?" Ann asked morgana getting a look from Sona as she seemed to be talking to a cat.

"A cat? There is a cat on your team?" Sona asked.

"I guess you can't understand him since you never heard him speak but yeah, Morgana is a talking cat." Ryuji said.

"I'm not a cat." Morgana exclaimed as he struck out at the blonde haired teen. After Morgana was finished making his point he turned back to Ann. "You can have the bishop piece Lady Ann, I'll be better as a pawn so I can be either knight or bishop when I need to."

"Alright, then that's sorted out, all we need to do is wait for Joker to convince Queen to be the Queen." Ryuji said.

"Queen? Joker?" Sona asked unsure if she even wanted to know.

"Code names, from our time as the phantom thieves." Ryuji explained completely disregarding secrecy.

"You know, just because we are finished being phantom thieves doesn't mean you should tell everyone." Morgana chastised.

Akechi just laughed along to their banter, not quite sure if he was aloud to fit in or not.

Later that night all of the phantom thieves were situated in a room of their own somewhere in the apartment building, turns out Sona and Ren's family bought the whole building to house their peerages once they got them, Sona's was mostly full and once Ren got around to turning everyone, which he said they would get done tomorrow, he would have a half full peerage of his own. Ryuji and Yusuke were on the second floor and had their own apartments. Futaba and Haru were sharing one on the fourth floor and were taking care of Morgana, they were on the same floor as the two bishops of Sonas. Akechi was on the third floor and was sharing the floor with Sona's knight. Makoto was on the fifth floor and was sharing an apartment with Ren, he said that if she wanted he could take her home in an instant the second she asked which put her at ease, the two were having an uncomfortable silence as they got ready for bed.

"I'm sorry for storming out earlier." Makoto said trying to break the ice.

"It's fine, I was in the wrong, I should have told you earlier." Ren conceded.

"No, I'll be honest that was probably the best time. We all trusted you, enough that everyone else already agreed to join your peerage. Ironically I'm the one that doesn't trust you the most, and I'm supposed to be your girlfriend." Makoto said, deep in thought. "I AM still your girlfriend right?"

"As long as you want to be." Ren said.

"Well I still want t-" Makoto was interrupted by the door being thrown open as a woman in a magical girl outfit entered their apartment and glomped Ren.

"REN-REN." She shouted knocking the boy to the floor.

"Ren!" Makoto shouted in shock.

A woman in a business suit rushed in behind the magical girl who was now rubbing her cheek against the poor trickster. "Lady Serafall, that's hardly… Makoto?"

"Sis?" Makoto exclaimed.

"Sera, get off me please." Ren said.

"No, I've missed Ren-Ren for a whole year, I need to recharge." Serafall said still hugging her younger brother.

"You came by every other week, It was a miracle that nobody found out." Ren stated. "Sae what are you doing here?"

"Would you mind." Sae said turning to the boy "Making some coffee?"

The four were soon sat down Ren placed a drink down in front of Serafall last and sat down with his own mug.

"So, what are you doing here sis?" Makoto asked sheepishly.

"Well I would ask you the same thing but…" Sae said. "I kind of already guessed."

"You didn't answer the question." Ren said.

"Looks like you're the one interrogating me this time." Sae said.

"This time?" Serafall looked confused looking between the two.

"The less said about that the better it is for everyone's health." Ren said. "Anyway sis why did you show up all of a sudden, and with Sae?"

"Oh yeah, Ren-Ren, check out, my new queen." Serafall said presenting Sae.

"Your new…" Ren looked shocked, not oh my god that's insane shocked more of a 'I can't belive you've done this' shocked.

"She summoned me during your fight with Yaldabaoth and asked me to make sure that everyone lived, I told her not to worry about it but she was insistent so we made a bet." serafall revealed. "After that me and her were talking once you won, but when I looked for her after everything was back to normal, you're welcome by the way, I couldn't find her. A month or two later she summons me again, asking for help with digging up your case, two days later I have you released and back into custody with your guardian for the year, all without me even getting discovered." Serafall said.

"I'm proud of you sis." Ren said.

"Yay Ren-ren praised me." Serafall said wriggling.

"So you became a devil sis?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, the cost for summoning someone of her power and status is high anyway, doing it twice, well an eternity of servitude seems like a reasonable cost. Besides thus far the work has been fine, and the pay is better than I got working as a prosecutor." Sae explained.

"What would dad think?" Makoto said quietly.

"He would tell you to follow your heart, trust me on this Makoto." Sae said moving towards her sister before whispering in her ear. "'It's not exactly easy for a Niijima to fall in love, so when you do be sure to chase him to the ends of the earth, and beyond if you have to.' That's what dad told me, and now I'm telling you."

"I'll do it." Makoto said.

"You'll what?" Ren asked, distracted by his sister's antics.

"I'll become your" she gulped "servant."

"My queen." Ren corrected her. "You will become my queen." He took out the piece it was glowing between red and black the colour would look so evil, so demonic if she didn't already associate the colour with something else, with him, Ren isn't a monster, he's a hero, her hero. Ren instructed Makoto to lie down on the couch. He placed the piece on her chest and she felt it's weight, it was heavy, but not physically, spiritually it was heavy weighing down on her soul. "I call upon thee, Makoto Niijima, in the name of the prince of Sitri I command you to deliver yourself unto me. Become my Queen and closest ally, Rejoice for you have been reborn." The piece sunk into Makoto as multiple magic circles moved around her. Makoto was scared, she knew what she was doing but she still didn't know what to think about her situation. When she stopped feeling the weight of the chess piece on her she opened her eyes, she wasn't even sure when she closed them, but once she did she could see clearer than ever before. This wasn't something to be afraid of, this was what Ren was, what she was now, she leaned up towards her King, she liked the sound of that, 'Her king' and she was 'his queen'.

"Let's get you to bed. You'll be tired after that." Ren remarked before carrying her to the bedroom. He went back out of the bedroom in under 30 seconds, knowing that his sister would spend every second the two of them were alone in the bedroom taunting Sae about what they were up to. Fortunately Sae seemed to have already built up a resistance to her.

"Mou, your no fun like this." Serafall complained, clearly dissapointed at the fellow elder sister's lack of response to her teasing..

"Come on Lady Serafall you have a filming session at 7:30 tomorrow and you get cranky if you don't get a full night's rest." Sae said trying to move her King out of the apartment.

"I'll be fine." Serafall tried to claim.

"NO, NOW." Sae said with a voice that one would use with a misbehaving toddler, not a Maou.

"I probably should have warned you sis, Niijima's are iron women." Ren said.

"I'll probably see you later Ren, sorry about barging in like this." Sae said dragging Serafall behind her.

"NO REN-REN SAVE ME." Serafall shouted to her brother.

Ren fell asleep as soon as he hit the bed that night, and when he did he found himself back somewhere he wasn't expecting.

"Welcome my trickster." A young girls voice called to him from nearby, he looked and saw Lavenza standing there with the compendium in her arms like always.

"Hello Lavenza, where's Igor?" Ren asked, he looked around and noted that the velvet room looked very very different from before, for now it is a cage instead of a prison, a gilded birds cage.

"Your rehabilitation is complete, you no longer have need of our services, however..." Lavenza looked shy for a bit. "I wasn't ready to say goodbye yet."

"How come?" Ren asked.

"Well you did so much for us, I wanted to pay you back, since after all I did such awful things to you when I was still separated." Lavenza revealed. "So i wanted to pay you back." She revealed.

"Don't worry about it." Ren said.

"I want you to make me your servant, my master already said I was free to do as I wanted now that we are done helping you, but I'm not done, I want to stay by your side." She revealed.

"Alright then." Ren said putting a hand on her head and patted it.

"You really mean it?" Lavenza asked looking up at him.

Ren summoned his evil pieces and nodded to her, "Of course."

Ren woke up to a scream. It was nearby, more accurately, it was in his ear. It seems that at some point last night Makoto thought it would be a good idea to sneak into his bed, she was probably feeling bold after last night's events and wanted to surprise her boyfriend, this backfired as Ren's actions in the velvet room last night may or may not have caused Lavenza(who cost 5 pawn pieces to turn into a devil) to appear in his room, and apparently, his bed. "What the hell is going on?" Ren asked groggily waking up.

"Is everything ok?" Lavenza asked waking up.

"W-w-what are you doing here?" Makoto asked Lavenza

"I could ask you the same question as this is my new master's bed, not yours I believe." lavenza replied.

"New master?" Makoto asked confused.

"This is Lavenza, she was the one who helped me out in the velvet room with my persona's last year and last night we talked and I turned her into a pawn." Ren explained, patting Lavenza on the head.

"Oh, well why did she show up here?" Makoto asked.

"Where else could she appear, I was sleeping when it all happened so the only place she could arrive in reality would be my room and since it was night time she just fell asleep on my bed, travelling between dimensions is tiring, i thought you knew that?" Ren stated.

"Well then…" Makoto said.

"So what are you doing here? I distinctly remember putting you in the other room when you fell asleep." Ren said.

"Well I woke up when I head sis leaving, and I needed a drink so I went and got one, but when I came back I saw you asleep and I thought i would, slip in next to you." Makoto said trailing off at the end.

"Alright then, anyway let's get ready we have a big day ahead of us and we have a peerage to build." Ren said.

"That reminds me, what exactly is it that devils do?" Makoto asked.

"I'll save the explanation for later, since I will need to explain it to everyone." Ren said.

"Alright then." Makoto said putting her head on his shoulder.

"You know, there's going to be a lot of people mad at us." Ren said.

"Why's that?" Makoto asked.

"Not a lot of older devils like the idea of a pure-blood marrying a reincarnated devil. I may end up ostracized from devil society" Ren said, Makoto blushed at the thought of marriage.

"Since when are you one to care what society thinks of you?" Makoto laughed.

"We already changed one society, want to help me with another." Ren offered.

"I'd be honoured, Joker, my king." Makoto said giving him a kiss.

"Get a room." A voice sounded from in front of them, recognising it Ren turned forwards and saw that Lavenza was no longer there.

"Indeed it is highly inappropriate for you to be doing such a thing in the presence of not one but to minors." Another similar voice said.

Standing at the foot of the bed was now two young girls wearing prison guard outfits, somehow Caroline and Justine had returned and Lavenza was once more split into two.

"What the…" Ren asked looking at the two in shock.

"It seems that becoming a devil has allowed me, us, to split back into two, myself and Caroline can also reform into Lavenza on demand." Justine explained.

"This should prove pretty useful if we are going to be rehabilitating the entire underworld." Caroline exclaimed.

"For now, you two go and get yourself some breakfast, I have coco-pops." Ren said pointing the two young girls to the door.

"Coco-pops?" Justine asked.

"Chocolate cereal, now go." Ren said seriously, the two left leaving Makoto looking shocked.

"Now then." Ren turned back to his lover and captured her mouth with his own.

After everyone was up again Ren called the phantom thieves to his apartment where they were now gathered.

"So you finally gave in?" Ryuji asked Makoto who was sat next to Ren.

"Ren's older sister showed up last night, with her new queen, my own sister." Makoto revealed.

"Turns out Serafall was summoned by her twice, and was involved in getting me off the hook." Ren said. "But Sae had to pay the piper and the cost came to an eternity of service, paid service, with better holidays than her old job, but service nonetheless."

"And Lavenza has shown up." Morgana noted.

"Yep, ran into her in my dreams last night and reincarnated her, 5 pawns, I'm expecting a lot from you." Ren joked to his pawn.

"Of course." She said bowing a little.

"So what's you guys planned distribution of pieces?" Akechi asked.

"Well since you are a knight and the loli's 5 pawns that leaves 2 rooks, 2 bishops, 3 pawns and a knight." Ryuji said.

"I would like to request the last knight piece." Yusuke said.

"Fair enough." Ren said. "If no one else wants it?" everyone else was in agreement him and Akechi were the best pair for knights gathered.

"Rooks we said me and Haru would be best." Ryuji explained.

"Really Haru?" Ren asked, a little confused by her decision.

"Well since the Rook grants increased defence and strength, Haru's use of her Axe will make her more deadly with increased strength than Magical enchantment." Makoto said,

"Hmm, and I'm guessing Futaba called dibs on one of the Bishops." Ren said.

"Yup, then Mona let Ann take the last one saying he will become a pawn." Futaba said.

"Alright then let's see if three pawns is enough for him." Ren said taking out all his evil pieces and putting them on the table.

Luckily enough Morgana only costed 3 pawns to reincarnate, Ren was worried since he was 'the embodiment of humanities hopes and dreams' but he guessed he just got lucky.

Everyone else was reincarnated successfully.

"Alright guys, bad news is, you are all low-class devils." Ren revealed. "That means you will be looked down upon by a lot of higher-class and older devils."

"That's bullshit." Ryuji exclaimed.

"But there's a good reason that I wanted you all to join me, when I left here to serve out the probation." Everyone noted that he said 'left' clearly it was his own choice to go and serve the sentence, guessing that with his devil powers he could have easily avoided punishment. "I wasn't expecting to find what I found, a family, friends I could count on, all of whom had the same problem I had, society was looking down on them, pushing them to be something they are not. We did something, we freed ourselves from that society, now I am asking for your help. Time for the Phantom thieves encore." Ren suddenly had a demonic circle appear below him and his Joker outfit began to appear on him. "Will you help me reform society, again?"

"Hell yeah." Ryuji yelled.

"Of course." Haru said excitement in her voice.

"But of course." Yusuke said calmly.

"I'm in." Ann said posing.

"How did you do that?" Futaba exclaimed still shocked by the sudden costume change.

"Certainly." Akechi said.

"Indeed." Lavenza said.

"You didn't even need to ask." Makoto said.


End file.
